narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kishimoto Misaki
'Misaki Kishimoto '(岸本美咲, Kishimoto Misaki) is an original character and Self-Insert/Oc created by fanfiction author WhatchuKnowBoutMe,and is the main character and protagonist of Hair Like Fire, Eyes of Stone. Once known as 35 year old Kathy Woodward in our world, she worked as a teacher, motivational speaker, and prominent civil rights activist before being assassinated by a shot to the heart while speaking at a rally she was attending. She was reincarnated as Misaki, a native of the Land of Rivers, at the beginning of the Third Shinobi World War, but retained her memories of her past life.... and the future events of her new one. She now resides as a civilian in Konohagakure, having lost use of her left arm as a child and thus unable to become a shinobi, translating western novels in to Japanese and trying her best to raise Uzumaki Naruto after taking him in after the Kyuubi attacked, fulfilling a promise she had made to his parents. Background Misaki was born in a small, impoverished village on the shared border of the Land of Rivers and Land of Fire to Kishimoto Jinzaburo and Kana, a shinobi of Iwagakure who had deserted at the beginning at the war. Kana had almost immediately refused to look at Misaki, as she had been unwanted by her mother. Her parents despised each other and stayed together only as long as she needed her mother's milk. When she was six months old, jōnin from Iwa discovered Kana's location and took her away, much to both Jinzaburo and Misaki's relief. It is assumed she was executed on arrival to Iwagakure, but this was never confirmed. Jinzaburo, while initially a reluctant father, was a responsible man who refused to have sired a bastard and than leave them to die, and so continued to care for her. Much of Misaki's early childhood was spent traveling with her father, who's skills as a Master Carpenter were in high demand due to the war. But she didn't mind. Jinzaburo was intelligent, with a good sense of humor and a knack for telling stories, so while he wasn't exactly a model father, he made a wonderful traveling companion. When they reached villages or towns, she was allowed to roam without worry. This is how she eventually learned to read at the age of two. When she was three, the pair were stopped in Tanzaku Gai when they came across a small stand selling books for cheap. After much begging, Misaki was allowed to peruse through the various children's titles and became concerned with the distinct lack of decent children's stories. It was then that she decided she would begin to translate the various children's novels she could remember. When Misaki was six, the father-daughter pair were arrested for attempting to cross the border into Fire illegally by Team Minato, who were on patrol duty. After explaining how they were only following the war and looking for work, it was decided the two would be escorted to Konoha and be registered. Jinzaburo quickly agreed to this and they set off. One night, about a week after they began their journey, the group was ambushed by Iwa nin while they had been setting up camp. The two civilians were pushed to side and out of the way, and the skirmish began. Out of the way they were, but not forgotten. One rather intelligent enemy shinobi decided to come after Misaki, stabbing her in the left shoulder with a serrated kunai dipped in a corrosive poison specifically designed to eat away at the muscles. The Iwa nin didn't live long enough to relish in his work though. With a surprisingly quick move for a civilian, Jinzaburo had pulled his mallet off his tool belt and caved in the side of the man's head with the heavy object. Misaki didn't register this however. She was in far too much pain to. But she did register the sight of her father getting decapitated with an explosive tag. Rin had to render her unconscious before her wails could be silenced. When she next awoke, Misaki found herself in the hospital, with her arm bandaged in a sling. A medic informed her she would never be able do heavy lifting ever again, and that her arm would too stiff to do anything active. Her dreams of becoming a shinobi were dashed before they even had the chance to form. If only she knew that her injury would prevent her from doing a lot more that in the next few years. Misaki was taken in by Namikaze Minato and his wife Uzumaki Kushina, Minato having blamed himself for her injury and Jinzaburo's subsequent death. She reassured him that she did not blame him, and even if she had, he was forgiven because he had avenged her father's demise by killing the shinobi who had thrown the explosive tag. She lived with the couple for several years, gaining their trust, along with Team Minato's as a whole. When Kushina was revealed to be pregnant, Misaki was willingly put on their list of possible Guardians for their unborn son should anything happen to the expectant parents. She swore to both Minato and Kushina that she would do her very best taking care of Naruto and be the best older sister for him in anyway possible. Misaki was not with Minato or Kushina the night of Naruto's birth and the Kyuubi attack. She had been told to spend the night with the Uchiha main family and was there to witness the destruction from afar with Itachi and an infant Sasuke. Several days, almost a week after the attack, Misaki was escorted into the private office of Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, where she was asked her opinion on the various peoples Minato and Kushina had recommended to care for their son. When questioned her opinion about herself and her prospects, she answered honestly that while she knew she'd have a lot things going against her, such as her age, ten years old, and disability, her arm eventually having succumbed completely to the poison's effects and thus leading her to having it permanently paralyzed, she would care for Naruto anyway. He would need a steady figure in his life and not one that would always remain distant, like the Third. Sarutobi agreed with her reasoning and she was granted custody of Naruto. After the Uchiha massacre, she is also granted custody over Sasuke, who's parents she had grown rather close to over the years because of their connection with Minato and Kushina. She raises both Naruto and Sasuke, enforcing into them the values of team work and friendship, along with the Will of Fire in an attempt to curb Sasuke's Curse of Hatred. Personality Misaki is often described as brash and without any sort of tact whatsoever, a trait she'd gradually pass on to Naruto and later Sasuke. In truth, she simply has no patience for social niceties and etiquette, considering it to be a waste of time. But despite her outwardly thorny nature, she is a kind and caring individual who takes her role as guardian and sole breadwinner for her small family very seriously, even going so far as to consistently beat people, no matter their status, for insulting or attempting to harm her charges. One example of this is Sasuke's first birthday party, where she almost beat one of the guests, later revealed to have been Madam Shijimi's cousin, to death because she had slapped a nine-month old Naruto, who had been playing innocently with Sasuke. Her volatile reactions to such unfortunately common events would eventually earn her the nickname ''Wan busō-en, ''or One-Armed Flame, a reference to how her anger is often compared to lighting a match. Sudden, bright and hot, before quickly burning out, leaving behind nothing but charred remains, usually belonging to those who risked her ire in the first place. Misaki is also known as one of the hardest civilian workers in the whole village due to having worked up to three jobs in Naruto's early years in order to make ends meet. She has earned the respect of quite a few people because of this, especially the members of her ever changing Anbu guard, who tend to be quite protective of her and the people she cares about. One particular Anbu, for years known only as Owl, was assigned as her permanent body guard after the Incident at Sasuke's birthday party before being forced to retire after the Uchiha Massacre, having become 'emotionally compromised' by his relationship with Misaki. No longer having to hide his identity from her, Seitaro Yokoyama proceeds to move in with both Misaki and the boys, in order to assist her with raising them. Eventually, they fall in love. But she isn't all work and no play, actively encouraging Naruto in his pranking, seeing it as good practice for trap-setting when he graduated the academy. In private, she has admitted to actually just enjoying the pranks, but using 'practice' as an excuse, much to Iruka-sensei's chagrin. In chapter eleven, it is revealed that one of Misaki's greatest fears as a child was nuclear fallout due to living near a nuclear power plant.Category:DRAFT